User blog:Skittylover3/The Council pf voices rebellion
Part 1 Their is a world known as the land of B, it is cut up into several sectors with 6 main areas those being danganronpa sector, the corpse party sector, the zero escape sector, the Pheonix wright sector and where we are right now the kingdom heart's sector, & the hub. The hub is the center of the world this is where the council of voices is located. Each sector was surrounded by a barrier keeping people in each sector where they where. Time flows differently in each sector the only time flows the same as your time does here is in the hub. Ever since the barrier was destroyed by Nico and he discovered the hub he was seen as a hero for liberating us. Thus he founded the council of voices. Whoever leads the council has supreme power over all sectors and controls them all . currently, Nico is the highest ranking council member. He founded the council alongside slimy and Junko. I sat their sinking in the depths of Despair watching a man being burned alive in an incinerator That mans name is Axel he was a council member that tried to get rid of the corruption in the council Then I look up and see a woman that I despise oh so much. The woman had strawberry blond pigtails , Eyes like a doll's that were devoid of all hope only embracing despair , the 3rd highest ranking council member Junko Enoshima(Junko is here in place of monokuma since you cant kill monokuma but you can kill junko soo) "Nothing like a good execution to get the despair moving in the morning...."she stretches her arms out a plush bear that is black and white mimics her every movement including everything she says, it was Monokuma Junko picks up the bear. "Oh the look on that kids face is just so erotic so full of hate and despair that face THAT IS THE FACE I ALWAYS WANT TO SEE UPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPU" she says with an estatic expression on her face... she then walks towards me, Smiling cruelly Similarly to the way them Monokuma she holds does "UPUppupupupupupupupup" she laughs insanely "Nice work boss" behind her is a man with a pink mullet Kazuichi soda "wooooo That mission was easy.... so.....do any of you wanna touch my sock-OWWWW " a woman with silvery blue hair wielding a ship violently whips Kazuichi "WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO THAT BLOND CHICK" Kazuichi "Miss Sonia..." Gundahm Tanaka sits ontop of a giant snake glaring at me "Sink into the darkest depths of despair mortal Ahahahahahahahahaha" Junko "Nico only sent the cruelest of us to do this mission...where was I going with this oh I forget..so I'll " she yanks a chain pulling a boy with white hair towards her his eyes teaming with insanity "What does my goddess that I hate oh so much need of me" Junko "Be my good luck charm for now ok" she drags Nagito away like a dog he is panting....like a dog as...(Oh...I'm getting horny thoughts again ...at a time like this ) I turn my attention to the nerdy boy with glasses who is taking pictures of axels corpse 38th his phone "Mmmnnn yes these will do quite nicely Oh yeah that's not I'm totally gonna jack off to this later." a duck scoffs "OH WOWWW YOUR A NECROPHILE Yeah I THOUGHT YOU WHERE A FUCKED UP PIECE OF SHIT YOUR JUST GROSS YA KNOW THAT" Donald duck stood their blabbing about shit "Fuck all of you FUCK AXEL IM GLAD HE'S DEAD" at that moment every fiber of my being wanted to cook that duck but no not yet Mayuri then came up "uh shouldn't we get heading back soon I'm sure their worried about us" people who don't know would have no idea why they brought Mayuri along but she is death herself she's surprisingly kind. Ace walks away "well my work here is done I'm going home" alongside security chief then the rest followed behind "NOOOOOOOOO WAAAIITTT FORRR MEEEEEEEE" Morishige yells running (FOREVER RUNNING) after them. I look down at axel's half-charred remains (he didn't completely burn) and then look up at the council members that are leaving all I can feel is a seething hatred for them....so that is when I Roxas decided to kill each and every one of those council members...take from them what they took from me even if their innocent, even if their good, they must all die. Meanwhile at the council of voices Junko slams open the door "Hello!!!" seven throws a rock in her face causing her to fall down the rest of the council members from that mission storm in Back to "Ah what a beautifully hopeful day today is " the Judge lovingly embarrasses Komaeda "I missed you too udgey" Maya "This is still not the kind of yaoi I wanted This is noooottttt" maya runs to the nearest trashcan and barfs Seven "WHAT THE FUCK HE WAS LIKE ONLY GONE FOR A FEW HOURS" hagakure dangels from the cieling like a pinata Junko gets up grabs a bat and starts swinging at him. Pheonix is reading lawyer shit, Vonkarma is whipping the Shit out of Kazuichi, Chiaki is playing video games with Miaya(who I'm replacing Monomi with since you can't kill a robot...this is the real one though) Fujusaki, Maya, and Shinohara. Chiaki "I win" Shinohara is sexually assaulting the controller, Fujusaki "I didn't expect to win " Miaya "it was fun" Togami looks at Junko who slammed open the door and says "oh so you've decided to show up in person this time instead of using that dumb bear" Junko picks up Monokuma and in the Monokuma voice says "Hey I'm not dumb meany DICK GLASSES MCDORKFACE" Togami "Fuck you" he says with a scowl he then throws a rock at junko causing her to fall down. Toko Fukawa scoots closer to Togami "So uh...do you wanna ya know" Togami "Absolutely not" Toko "awww..." Godot sits in his chair drinking his 200th cup of coffee Mayuri "uh...hey has anyone seen Donald..." Xigbar shakes his head "not since old axel kicked the bucket" Mayuri "Awww Mayushi's worried now.." Chiaki "wanna play a video game to take your kind off of it." Mayuri "Ok" then missile jumps into the council holding a note in his mouth "DELIVERRRYYYYY!!!!!!" judge "hmm what's this?" a few pictures pop out of the envelope a picture of Donalds severed head "AUGHH NOW IM DEAD NICO AND ITS ALL YOUR STUPID FUCKING FAULT ASSHOLE" everyone behind freaking out the judge quiets everyone down before reading the letter "Dear council of voices your crimes will not go unpunished Devine retribution is upon you I will send each and everyone of you to hell for what you did...I suggest you commute suicide now...cause if you don't your putting not only yourself but your friends and family in danger as well ...I am going to kill each and every one of you one by one goodbye - unknown sender" Missle then starts coughing up blood the dog fall's down poison seeps through his veins and he dies -To be continued Category:Blog posts